PDA: Problems Deferring Affection
by Natalia173
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi just started dating, but what if Mamoru refuses to display his affections in public? Will his lack of PDAs public Displays of Affection be the end of their too new relationship?


I wrote this awhile ago, posted it and now I'm re-writing it. It needed a lot of work, mostly grammar mistakes, but also some other things too. It was inspired by the ending of the Sailor Moon R movie and how Usagi might react to the lack of Public Displays of Affections (PDAs).

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

--

Mamoru watched her from his usual spot in the arcade. He ached to go talk to her, to touch her, to constantly be with her. The only problem was that he didn't even know how to approach her let alone woo her. It should be the easiest thing in the world, since he was absolutely head-over-heels in love with her and vise versa. They had finally admitted to each other what they really felt, yet despite all that, they weren't dating yet. He just couldn't bring himself to ask her on a date in front of everyone and the damn girl was never alone.

Mamoru had, in general, never been much of a person to show his affections, let alone under the scrutiny of fifty strangers. He just didn't have the guts for it or the aptitude. Since his parent's death when he was just a kid, he had shut out everyone but Motoki. Usagi unleashed a lot of emotions that he had never felt before and he wasn't quite sure what to do with.

He held back his frustrated groan. Wasn't she supposed to be able to read the hidden signals? The signals that he had been sending her for the past hour to come over to his booth so they could talk without the whole arcade listening?

Apparently she had missed the longing gazes and the suggestion in his eyes. She was still sitting on a stool at the counter, chit chatting with her friends and flirting endlessly with Motoki like Mamoru wasn't watching her every move. Mamoru sometimes believed that she enjoyed torturing him, perhaps the girl's life pursuit. After all, she had been doing it everyday for the past ten years.

Usagi's frustration was just as intense. She stole a glance over at Mamoru for about the tenth time in ten minutes. Why wouldn't he come over? Couldn't he tell she wanted him to be with her? And why hadn't he asked her out yet? He knew that they were crazy for each other, yet he had never once made a move towards her since they had both discovered the other's feelings.

She sighed taking a sip of her shake. She wanted him to come over, sweep her off her feet and kiss her senseless in front of everyone. Not that she really expected it but a girl could dream. She couldn't even get him to ask her out, what were the chances of a romantic interlude? Was he afraid of her friends? Maybe she should tell them to leave, and then he might approach her. Or maybe she should call him over? She shook her head. No, that would look too desperate. She had almost gone over to him then decided that that was even more desperate then calling him over. But how were they supposed to start dating if the man down right refused to ask her out on a date.

Five heads turned at the sound of a head thumping repeatedly on the counter. The four girls looked up at Motoki expectantly. He just shrugged his shoulders. How was he supposed to know what was going on inside the head of a female, let alone one as crazy as Usagi?

"Umm… Usagi?" Ami-chan asked hesitantly. Usagi lifted her head to meet the blue eyes of Ami.

"Hai, Ami-chan?"

"Are you ok?" She placed her hand comfortingly on her friend's shoulder. Three other sets of eyes also looked at Usagi with concern.

"Hai. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're banging your head against the counter like an idiot, Odango," Rei answered. Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Oh, very mature, Usagi."

"Go away, everyone just go away," Usagi practically yelled in frustration. Rei threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, we'll leave, but don't forget to be at my house tomorrow morning."

"I won't. Bye." She gave everyone a half-hearted wave as they left.

"Usagi, none of this would happen to have anything to do with Mamoru would it?" Motoki asked casually while cleaning off the counter. Usagi looked at him in complete surprise.

"How did you know?"

"You mean other then the fact that you've been looking at him every five seconds?" was his sarcastic reply.

"Was it that obvious?" She received an affirmative nod to her question. "I just don't know what to do Motoki. We had a wonderful day in the park, I find out that he likes me, tell him the same and then never see him again. Well, never talked to him again anyways. It's been a week and he hasn't said anything more then hello to me." She looked at Mamoru again. When he looked up, she averted her eyes quickly back to Motoki.

"You two were at the park alone and he didn't ask you out?" asked Motoki. Being alone with her and not taking initiative with his relationship with Usagi out didn't sound like Mamoru.

"Well, it looked like he was about to say something else but then my annoying little brother showed up out of nowhere and I had to go home," Usagi informed him. She didn't sound particularly happy about the interruption. Motoki nodded his head in understanding. _That_ sounded like Mamoru.

"What did I do wrong?" Usagi asked desperately. "Doesn't he like me anymore? Why doesn't he ask me out?"

"I think you should go talk to him."

"Now?" she asked tentatively. Motoki nodded.

"Go ask him; I promise he'll answer. And no one will interrupt you," Motoki assured her.

"I can't. It'll be like I'm desperate."

"Usagi, trust me you won't appear that way. If you had paid any attention at all, you'd have noticed that he hasn't taken his eyes off you since you've come in. Don't you think it's a little odd that he just always happens to be here when you are? The boy's crazy about you."

"Then why-"

"Because he's an idiot, now go talk to him."

When Mamoru saw her walking towards him, he almost couldn't believe his luck. He'd been about to go over there himself and finally ask her on a date. Sure Motoki was still there but Motoki knew Mamoru's fears and would have taken off quick enough. Now he didn't have to drop subtle hints to his best friend; she was taking him out of the picture herself. Either that or said best friend prompted her for him. The result was still Usagi walking toward him. She slid into the opposite side of the booth and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked brashly.

Mamoru was completely taken aback by the question. Wrong? Where did she ever get the idea that she had done something wrong? Bewilderment must have shown on his face because she pressed on.

"It's been over a week since we were at the park together and you've barely said hello. Why haven't you asked me out?" she asked, annoyance and hurt all plainly evident in her voice. Mamoru almost fell out of his chair at her forwardness. So that's where she had gotten the idea. He hadn't said a word to her for a week because she was never alone. Now because of his stupid fear, he'd almost lost her.

Usagi was surprised at her forwardness herself. She didn't mean to just come out and say it like she had, but she also didn't want to be toyed with anymore. Either he wanted to date her or he didn't but she wasn't going to keep up this charade. If he liked her, he should take her out on a proper date.

Mamoru glanced around to see if anyone was looking, before he got up from where he sat across from her and slipped into the booth next to her. He looked down at the seat for a minute before matching her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, I guess I just got cold feet. I didn't mean to ignore you at all and I really would like to ask you out. In fact if you're free this Friday, we could go to a movie. And I know this wonderful little restaurant that we could go to before hand for dinner."

"Really, Mamoru? You mean it?"

"I'll see you at six on Friday, Usagi."

"I better see you before that," she answered him.

"Uhh…"

"Chibia Mamoru, I refuse to go out with you if you ignore for the rest of the week like you have been doing," she threatened him. Her eyes narrowed and she stared at him angrily. Mamoru laughed softly. She was so cute when she was angry.

"I promise, Usagi, you will see and speak to me everyday between now and Friday."

"I'd better," Usagi mumbled. Mamoru laughed again.

"I have a class to get to," he told her. Actually, he was already late but it had been worth it. "I _will_ see you tomorrow though." He stood up and, gracing her with a quick smile, he left. Usagi realized that the man hadn't touched her once the whole time. He was acting very odd for a guy that was supposed to like her.

--

Mamoru's heart sank when he walked into the arcade the next day. As usual, she was surrounded by an entourage of people. Why wasn't the girl ever alone? He couldn't very well avoid her until they all left though. She had made it very clear that if he tried to pull _that _tactic again, he'd live to regret it. All he could do was grin and bear it and hope that she didn't try to hug him or hold his hand with all those people around, looking at the two of them.

He approached quietly, trying to avoid attention, and failed miserably. Usagi saw him and immediately made sure that everyone else knew he was there too.

"Mamoru! Over here!" She waved him over into the throng of her group of friends. He strode over and stood next to her.

"Hello, Usagi. Motoki." He nodded toward his friend.

"Mamoru, you remember Ami-chan, Rei, Makoto and Minako?" Usagi asked, gesturing to her group of friends.

"Of course. Ladies." He inclined his head slightly.

"Hey, Mamoru-kun. We were actually just leaving."

"But Rei, we just got-"

Rei elbowed Minako in the ribs. She got the hint quickly. "Right, just about to go," Minako stammered. "We'll see you in an hour at Rei's, okay, Usagi?"

"How about an hour and a half?" Every eye turned toward Mamoru.

"Ok," Rei conceded, "hour and a half. See you then." All the girls made a quick exit and Usagi had the good graces to blush at their lack of subtlety. Motoki, knowing his friend's problem with showing the world his affections, also made a hasty exit.

"Leaving already, Motoki?" Usagi asked then ate a spoonful of her ice cream sundae.

"I just figured you'd want some alone time. Plus, despite popular belief, I _do_ have other customers." He gave her a wink before leaving the two alone. Usagi turned toward Mamoru, giving him that smile that he loved. Usagi motioned to the stool next to her.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she offered. He sat down, never taking his eyes off of her. Usagi started to fidget under his gaze. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful," he told her bluntly. Usagi was surprised. Mamoru was just surprised. He usually didn't say that kind of stuff in public, but then he realized that no one was in hearing distance. In fact, no one was really paying any attention to them at all. Not that he would risk something like kissing her but he could flatter her senseless easily enough.

"Well, I uhh…" Usagi, for once, was at a complete loss for words. Mamoru laughed, never seeing her so befuddled. Usagi blushed. "I have to admit, you're doing a lot better this week then you were last week."

"I'm glad I have your approval," he told her honestly. She looked him straight in the eyes, allowing him adequate time to drown in her baby blues. "As much as I don't want to say this, I have to go. I have work in about ten minutes." He could see her disappointment. "But since I have off tomorrow afternoon, maybe we could take a walk in the park. And maybe," he added, he mouth inches from her ear, "I'll get the privilege of seeing Sailor Moon looking especially spectacular in her really short skirt." At this point Mamoru didn't think that Usagi could get any redder.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get a glimpse of a dashingly handsome Tuxedo Kamen," she managed to answer despite how flustered she was. Mamoru stood up to leave.

"I think you could count on it."

--

Mamoru was true to his word. That night, as Usagi was walking home late from the meeting, she heard her name whispered from the darkness. She looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen hiding behind a tree. Looking around and seeing that the street was deserted, she rushed over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered fiercely. He smiled a slow grin.

"Didn't I tell you that you would see Tuxedo Kamen tonight?"

"I thought you meant if we happened to have to fight a youma."

"I did. But then I thought it'd be romantic if I surprised you anyways," he told her. Usagi smiled, her excitement evident. "Besides, there's something I wanted to give you."

Usagi looked up at him pleasantly bewildered. Mamoru produced a rose for her approval, radiating with his magic. She gently plucked if from his gloved fingers and held it to her nose.

"Mamoru, it's beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful Usagi." He went to hug her, after all there was no one around, but he suddenly stilled. Usagi sensed it immediately.

"What is it Mam-" She was cut off by his finger on her mouth. "Tuxedo Kamen," she finished. He nodded his head in the direction of the street. Someone was walking home. Usagi recognized them as the woman who lived two houses down from her.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Usagi."

"Goodnight, Tuxedo Kamen. Till tomorrow."

--

Usagi sat at Rei's house, staring at the page in front of her. She had been looking at this math homework for the past hour and still it had yet to be finished. She just couldn't get her mind of Mamoru. He always acted so weird around her. He would tell her often how beautiful she was and how much he liked her, but his actions said something very different.

In all the time that they had spent together the man hadn't touched her once. He hadn't held her hand or given her a hug and he hadn't even come close to kissing her. It seemed like every time he was going to make a move, something distracted him and he backed off. If he liked her then why did he avoid touching her? It was as if he was embarrassed to do any of it in public. Maybe he was too ashamed to have people seeing him with her. Maybe he only wanted to be with her if he didn't have to tell other people. Usagi groaned in frustration. Not only was he confusing her endlessly but he was keeping her from doing her homework. Her grades were bad enough.

"Usagi!" came a call, bringing her out of her reverie. She looked up from her homework to see four human and two cat faces staring at her.

"Yes, Matoki?"

"We've been calling your name for the past ten minutes. What's wrong?" her friend inquired.

"Oh, nothing really," Usagi answered with a wave of her hand.

"Liar," Rei injected. "Something is bothering you. Even _you _don't act this spaced out."

Usagi sighed in resignation.

"Well you see…" She shot a glance to Artimis and Luna. They quickly caught on.

"Ok," Luna conceded, "we'll go." When the two animals had left, Usagi continued her dilemma.

"So I thought that after Mamoru finally got up the courage to ask me out things were going to be great and in some ways they have been. He flatters me endlessly and slips little gifts to me when he thinks no one is watching. He showed up as Tuxedo Kamen the other day because I had mentioned that he looked cute in his tuxedo."

"I'm sorry, Usagi," Minako interrupted her, "but I'm failing to see the problem. He sounds like a dream boyfriend to me."

"Except for the fact that in the three days since he's asked me out he hasn't touched me once. He hasn't held my hand or hugged me or, heck, even moved a stray hair out of my face. Do you know how sick I am of having hair in my face? It's incredibly annoying." She gave an exasperated sigh and slumped down, leaning her chin on her hand.

"So I take it kissing you is completely out of the question?" Matoki said more than asked.

"If you only knew," Usagi replied dramatically.

"Maybe he's just nervous, Usagi." Everyone looked towards Ami. "I think this is the first time he's ever had such strong feelings for a girl, plus the age difference. He has the right to be a little bit nervous. Why don't you see how things go on your date tomorrow before you confront him about anything?"

Usagi paused to consider it before addressing her friend. "You're right, Ami-chan. I'm probably just overreacting."

"Now that that's over," Rei interrupted, "maybe Usagi can finally finish her homework."

"Rei-chan, I figure out problems, not perform miracles," Ami-chan answered.

--

Usagi looked in the mirror at her attire. She had tried everything in her wardrobe on and still wasn't sure what to wear. What was she going to do? Mamoru would be here in an hour and she still had to do her hair. That _alone_ would take her an hour. Why did Friday have to be here already? The whole week she had been anticipating this day and now she wished that it would postpone itself for at least another hour.

Sighing, she once again rummaged through her closet. Hidden way in the back she dug out a long forgotten dress. It was a light pink with short sleeves. When she had worn it, three years earlier, she had less cleavage not to mention less leg. She was about to shove it away when a though occurred to her. The dress had always been a little big on her. She tore it off the hanger and put it on. Instead of reaching her knees, like it once did, it now landed a few inches above and hugged her in all the right places. The once spacious dress now perfectly conformed to her body. Smiling, she knew this is what she would wear. She dug a pair of long forgotten pink flats out of her closet and slipped them onto her feet. She looked in the mirror pleased with what she saw. Now all she had to do was get the mop on her head under control.

--

'Breathe, Mamoru, it's just a date.' He laughed at his own thoughts. Right just a date. The most important date that he'd ever had in his life, so no pressure. Usagi was his dream girl, that one girl you wanted but knew that you would never get. Yet here he was, at her doorstep. Never in his dreams had he ever thought that he would get this chance and he wasn't going to blow it.

Taking another deep breath he pressed the button for her door bell. He heard voices and rustling inside. After a few more moments the door opened. Mamoru held his breath. Yet instead of the beauty he had come to see, another, more mature one, answered the door. One he didn't quite know what to say to: Usagi's mother.

"You must be Chibia Mamoru. Please come in," she said, smiling warmly. Mamoru bowed slightly and entered the home. It was your average Japanese suburban home with one difference: it was the most beautifully decorated one he had ever seen. It just screamed warm and inviting and Mamoru loved the feeling.

"You're home is gorgeous, Tsukino-san."

"Thank you, Mamoru-chan."

"Who did you have decorate it?"

"Oh, this is my work. Not as elaborate as it might have been had we had someone come in and do it, but I think it suffices."

"It is the most beautiful display of interior decorating I have ever seen," he told her honestly.

"Mamoru-chan, what a flatterer you are! Let me go get Usagi." She walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up. "Usagi, your date is here." A muffled 'coming mom!' was heard from above. Mamoru didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't the vision the came down the stairs.

Usagi had on a form fitting, pale pink dress. It swept just below her thighs and well above her knees. The short-sleeved, light dressed seemed to show every curve that the girl had. It was scoop necked, showing just the right amount of cleavage without being immodest. A pair of light pink flat shoes graced her feet. Her hair, instead of being up in her usual Odangos, was loose and flowing down her back. It was pulled back from her face and clasped in the back with a pink and white glittering barrette. In her ears were simple diamond studs but around her neck was a thin silver chain with a silver heart hanging off the end. As always her eyes had an amazing sparkle to them. Mamoru almost forgot to breathe.

"Wow. Usagi, you look… wow." Mamoru couldn't believe he was stuttering like he was. She just looked so amazing.

Usagi blushed at the compliment. She had the same reaction to Mamoru. He stood before her in a simple black t-shirt, covered by a leather jacket. She was so glad he hadn't worn that ugly green thing. The jacket stopped just below the waist of his Khakis. His hair, as always, fell into his crystal blue eyes in just a way that made her swoon. She wondered if he styled it that way on purpose or if it just naturally always fell perfectly in his face.

"Hello, Mamoru," she managed to choke out. Being at a total loss for words he presented her with the red, white, and pink roses behind his back. Usagi brought them to her nose, inhaling their delicate scent. She also noticed that the red one had the tingle of his magic. She smiled at him, telling him that she had discovered the secret. "Let me go put these in water and then we can go." After putting the flowers in a vase, she took Mamoru's arm and let him lead her out.

--

Mamoru opened her door and helped her into the car before going over to his own side. He smoothly pulled out of the driveway and headed toward their destination. He had been really nervous sitting there giving her flowers in front of her mother, but he really hadn't had a choice. Her mother, at least, had politely diverted her eyes. He didn't mind as much when Usagi took his arm. After all, it was a normal reaction. Friends did it in front of people, so why not them?

During the short ride to the Chinese restaurant, he stole quick glances at the girl seated next to him. He noticed for about the millionth time in ten minutes how incredible she looked tonight; he'd never seen her look so good. It took all his will power not to kiss her senseless. She probably wouldn't appreciate that very much but with her pouty lips and alluring outfit, it was a very tempting idea. When Usagi looked over at him, he quickly dropped his gaze. It was rude to stare, but she he was having a hard time stopping himself. He wondered if she was aware of what she was doing to him.

He pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Getting out of the car, he opened her door and helped her out. She once again looped her arm through his. They walked inside and were immediately seated. Usagi looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"It's a nice place. Very quiet," she commented. Mamoru nodded.

"Wait until you taste the food. It's spectacular. I discovered this place a few years ago and now come back as often as I can. Though, I have to admit this is the first time I've taken such a beautiful girl with me."

Usagi blushed at his compliment. The waitress came up and took their orders and Usagi had sweet and sour chicken and Mamoru ordered roasted duck. On Mamoru's recommendation they both ordered a bowl of Wanton Soup. Taking their menus the waitress left them in peace.

"Thank you for taking me out, Mamoru. I'm having a great time."

"I'm glad, Usagi. I honestly can't believe that you came," he admitted shyly.

"Why?" Her expression was one of both curiosity and confusion.

"For the longest time I thought that you hated me," he told her. "Ever since I first saw you I've wanted to ask you out. I've just never had the courage."

"Then why did you tease me all those years?"

"Because I was scared… and stupid. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Mamoru. We both kind of handled it badly. But it doesn't matter now," she assured him. Mamoru smiled.

"No, I suppose that it doesn't."

After the movie they went out for ice cream. Usagi had noticed that Mamoru had, once again, barely brushed against her. She had tried putting her hand on his during the movie but he conspicuously needed it for some other reason every time. After awhile she had given up and just remained frustrated through the remainder of the movie. What was she doing wrong that he didn't want to touch her? She could not figure the man out. The entire night had become increasingly disappointing.

Mamoru had noticed that she had become more and more withdrawn during the night. Dinner had gone great. Her usual bubbly personality had shown through and she seemed to be enjoying herself. But something happened during the movie and now she was barely mumbling a word. He had suggested ice cream in the hope that her exuberance for food would out weigh whatever had her so upset. Unfortunately the plan backfired. Now she was just sitting across from him, head down, idly playing with her food.

"Usagi?" he asked, trying to get her attention, trying anything to get her to cheer up. Two clear blue eyes looked up at him from a bowl of ice cream.

"Hai, Mamoru?" she responded. She sounded disappointed.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, hoping she would tell him and he wouldn't have to guess at what was wrong. Somehow he didn't think that he would be so lucky.

"Hai, Mamoru. I'm just tired, I suppose. Maybe we should get going." She pushed her ice cream bowl away from her, indicating that he probably wouldn't be able to change her mind. If she wasn't finishing her food then he had really done something wrong.

"If that's what you want, Usagi," he said to her, fighting the urge to scream. He was so frustrated. What could possibly be wrong? They got up from the table and disposed of the remainder of their ice cream. They drove to her house in silence, Usagi looking out the window the entire time. Mamoru _knew_ he had done something to upset her, but didn't know what. He wished she would say something or at least _look_ at him but he had no such luck. He walked her up her steps when they arrived.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a good time, Usagi," he told her, not meeting her eyes. He had messed everything up. He had been waiting… he couldn't even remember how long to ask her out, to date her and here he went and completely screwed up what he thought was going to be the best night of his life.

"I didn't say that," Usagi answered, surprise clear in her voice.

"It was kind of obvious, Usagi," he mumbled. "You barely said a word to me since the movie. On the way home you wouldn't even look at me."

Usagi cursed silently to herself. She didn't think that she had been that obvious. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed herself; she just hadn't been able to figure out all the mixed signals that the Mamoru had been throwing her. She took a deep breath before answering, "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I didn't mean to do that it's just…"

"What? Please tell me what I did wrong?" he pleaded with her. He took her hands in his, his eyes finally meeting hers. Usagi, however, was suddenly very interested in her feet. Mamoru lifted her chin with his finger.

"I felt like you didn't want to be with me," she finally admitted. "I feel like you wish that you had never come on this date to begin with. You've been acting so strange, never touching me, even to hold my hand. I don't…" She let herself trail off, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, Usagi," he breathed, "you couldn't be further from the truth. I'm sorry that I made you think that." He hated that she thought that. How could she possibly think that he didn't want to be around her? He wracked his brain for a way to fix it. "I want to make it up to you," he told her. "Let me take you out tomorrow night."

"I don't know, Mamoru," she said hesitantly. "I mean it's sort of short notice and-" She was effectively cut off by his mouth pressed firmly against hers. It was brief, but the one kiss overloaded her senses. After everything that had happened tonight the last thing that she expected was for him to kiss her. When Mamoru pulled away he was blushing profusely.

"I… I'm sorry Usagi, I didn't mean, I just… oh, boy." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"More like oh, wow," she responded. Mamoru looked up in surprise.

"You liked it?" he asked, curious. He had imagined their first kiss a lot differently but he was glad that it had been nice for her.

"I've been wondering how long it was going to take you," she admitted shyly. He gave her a boyish smile that made her wish that he would kiss her all over again.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me tomorrow?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi laughed.

"I'd love to, Mamo-chan. How does seven sound?"

"Seven sounds- wait, what did you just call me?" He needed her to repeat it, not sure if he had actually heard correctly. Usagi had the good graces to blush. It seemed they were both doing a lot of that tonight.

"Sorry, it just… slipped out."

"Don't worry about it, Usako," he said, letting his own little pet name for her slip. "I think it's cute. I'll see you at seven tomorrow night. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, Mamo-chan." She slipped inside and could have screamed in excitement. Damned if she didn't have a great night.

--

"What did I tell you, Usagi?" Minako said, looking up from her homework. "He was just nervous. So was he a good kisser?" she asked in a low voice. Usagi glared at Minako. She should've known not to tell her. The whole town would know in an hour.

"If memory serves me correctly, Minako," Usagi said, turning her attention to her own work. "_Ami-chan_ suggested that he might be nervous, not you. And if you must know, yes, he was a wonderful kisser." Minako squealed and hugged her friend. Usagi covered her ears. Somehow Minako even managed to surpass _her_ decibels, no easy task.

"So when are you going out again?" Minako asked, wanting to know every detail.

"He's taking me out tonight, actually," Usagi admitted reluctantly. "In fact that was what caused him to kiss me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I hadn't had a really great night; after all he rebuffed me so badly in the movie theatre I almost fell out of my seat. He noticed that I was upset too," Usagi explained. Minako nodded, encouraging her to go on. "Anyways, he said he wanted to make it up to me by taking me out again tonight."

"Don't tell me you _fell_ for that line?" Minako asked, amused.

"Well, no, not at first. I mean c'mon, with all the teen magazines we read?" Usagi joked. "I was about to say no. I had 'I don't know, it's short notice' out of my mouth but then he kissed me and sent my pulse into the stratosphere. How could I say no after _that_?"

"I guess you're right about that one. If Chiba Mamoru kissed me I don't think I could've said no to him either." Both girls were giggling as the object of their conversation stepped into the arcade.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his voice surprising both girls. Usagi spun around and felt her heart speed up at the site of Mamoru. He looked amazing in black slacks and a black shirt.

"Nothing, Mamo-chan, we were just talking girl talk," Usagi answered, laughter still evident in her voice.

"Mamo-chan, Usagi?" Minako asked, raising an eyebrow. Usagi stuck out her tongue at her friend but decided that it might be wise to refrain from their pet names while in the presence of other people.

"It's none of your business, Minako. And besides, maybe we should tell Motoki-kun the nickname you came up with for _him_," Usagi threatened.

"Usagi, you wouldn't!"

"Oh Motoooookiiiiii…" Usagi called in a sing-song voice. Minako clamped her hand over Usagi's mouth and Usagi had to suppress a chuckle.

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry," Minako muttered. "Since I am obviously not appreciated here, I'll go." She gathered her things off the counter and stuffed them into her book bag before standing up.

"She's just being a pest, Mamoru, ignore her," Usagi said, not ceasing the teasing of her friend. Minako rolled her eyes.

"Your girlfriend's a shrew, Mamoru-kun, watch out," Minako warned. Mamoru just smiled.

"Now, there's no need to be mean, Minako-chan," Mamoru assured her. "Usagi isn't a shrew. Maybe a mouse, but shrew?" he asked, joining in on the fun. Usagi hit him though she realized it probably didn't even hurt him.

"Mamoru! You're supposed to side with me!" Usagi protested but there was no real malice in her voice.

"I thought you asked me to make friends with your friends, Usagi."

"Not that good of friends," Usagi muttered under her breath. Mamoru turned towards Minako, who was almost on the floor with laughter.

"I take that back, Minako-chan. She's no rodent of any kind, but an angel."

"That's bad, Mamoru-kun. Only been on one date with the girl and already she's got you whipped." She shrugged before addressing both of them. "I'm going to go before you both start turning against me." She headed towards the door but turned back just before she left. She looked at Mamoru and then poignantly looked at her friend, smirk on her face. "Call me later, Usagi. I want to hear everything."

"Bye, Minako," Usagi said. They both watched the girl leave. When Mamoru turned back to face Usagi, her face didn't look all that happy. Mamoru groaned inwardly. Now what had he done wrong? He just couldn't seem to get it right with her.

"What's wrong, Usako?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, so now all of a sudden it's Usako?" she mumbled to herself, too low for him to hear but that wasn't what was really bothering her. She had gotten no hello kiss that she had been looking forward to, no hug, once again not a single touch from Mamoru. Usagi was never going to understand the man. One minute he was Mr. Romantic, and then he would do a one eighty the other way and he was like the same old Mamoru-baka she had known since she was four. Why couldn't he just choose one? Preferably the first one. She looked at her hands, wringing them together in frustration. She was tired of this back and forth with him. If this was how it was going to be they would be fighting more than anything.

Mamoru, personally, couldn't see what she was so upset about. It was so easy to offend this girl that he was constantly on his toes. She had mumbled something he couldn't hear but he was pretty sure it wouldn't have helped him anyways. Maybe the same thing that happened last night had just happened again. He didn't think that he was acting like he didn't want her around but he didn't see himself like she saw him. He wished she would just say something.

"What did I say, Usako?" he asked desperately. Usagi looked up to see if he was serious. She couldn't find any hint of humor in his face, which just frustrated her all the more.

"Nothing, forget it. See you tonight, Mamoru." She grabbed her bag and left the arcade. Mamoru groaned in frustration. She was mad, that much was obvious but he was still completely in the dark as to why. She hadn't told him anything and had stormed out before he could have a real conversation with her. Mamoru banged his head against the counter.

"Stop, you're going to get blood on my counter," Mokoti said to his friend nonchalantly. Mamoru didn't lift his head.

"Thanks, Motoki. I'm feeling better already," came Mamoru's muffled voice.

"You're not supposed to feel better," he said, cleaning the counter around Mamoru's head. "You're supposed to feel like a jerk."

"Oh, well, continue then. You're doing a smashing job of it," Mamoru told him sarcastically. Motoki grabbed Mamoru's hair and pulled his head up.

"OWWW! That's attached you know!" he said, hitting his friend's hand away so he would stop pulling on his hair.

"You are a complete and utter idiot," Motoki informed him, cleaning off the spot Mamoru's forehead made on the counter. Mamoru glared at his "best" friend.

"Motoki, are you going to tell me something useful soon, or are you planning to insult me for awhile yet?"

"I should insult you," Motoki answered, "but since I'm such a great friend I'll give you a very valuable piece of advice."

"And that would be…" Mamoru trailed off, waving his hand slightly, encouraging his friend to continue. Mamoru would take any advice that he could get to try and figure Usagi out. Motoki looked Mamoru straight in the eyes.

"Get over your fear of public affection. Fast."

"I don't have a-"

"You do, you know it," Motoki interrupted him. "That's why Usagi is mad at you." Mamoru looked at him a little skeptically.

"I don't know, Motoki. I don't think that's it. I mean, really who wants to sit there and make out in public." Mamoru shook his head, not understanding.

"No one, Mamoru. But you don't even _flirt_ with her in public," Motoki explained. He had to get this through his friend's dense head, explain it in a way Mamoru would understand. "You don't hold her hand or hug her or even, heaven forbid, give her a quick kiss hello. You don't put your arms around her waist, or flatter her or give her gifts if there is one person within a ten mile radius. To you and her you're a couple, but to the rest of the world, she might as well still be calling you Mamoru-baka." Motoki put a cup of coffee down in front Mamoru a little firmer then usual. "Enjoy."

--

"Mamoru, will you please tell me where we're going?" Usagi complained. He hadn't told her where they were going or even what to wear despite "dress comfortably", as if that were possible when she was trying to look good. It was all incredibly frustrating. Mamoru resisted the urge to flinch at the non-nickname. She'd been calling him Mamoru since he picked her up fifteen minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, Usako, it's a surprise," he told her for the third time that night.

"But Mamo-chaaaaan, I hate surprises," she complained. He looked over at her, chuckling inwardly at the return of his nickname. She really _did_ want to know.

"But if I told you, you'd be mad that I didn't keep it a surprise. Trust me, Usako, you'll love it," he assured her. She pouted at him. It almost caused Mamoru to tell her, she looked so cute when she did it. It seemed like she knew exactly what to do to soften him up.

A few minutes later they pulled up to a tall, steel building that looked like an old office building. Usagi was completely bewildered. Why would he take her here? It seemed an odd place to go on a date. The building itself certainly didn't give anything away and Mamoru wouldn't tell her what he was planning. She'd never had such trouble figuring out a surprise in her life.

After he helped her out of the car they went inside and headed toward the elevator. Mamoru nodded at the security guy behind the counter. Mamoru pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator lurched to a start. It went up for a few minutes before the soft "ping" announced that they had reached their destination.

"Close your eyes, Usako," Mamoru instructed her, not being able to keep a mischievous smile off his face. He was going to keep her guessing until the last second. It was better that way anyways but he still was amused by how annoyed she was getting because she didn't know.

"But Mamo-chan…" she started to protest but he shook his head pressing one finger over her lips.

"No buts. Just close your eyes." Usagi glared at him for a moment and then sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a little ridiculous. She felt Mamoru's hands take hers and he gentle tugged, indicating she should be moving. He led her carefully led her out of the elevator when the doors opened and she had the sensation of being in a wide open room. A few steps later they stopped. "Ok, open them," he told her.

Usagi opened her eyes and her breath caught at the beautiful sight before her. They were standing under a dome, a clear dome that opened up into the heavens. All Usagi could see were stars, millions of them, like she had been placed directly in the middle of the universe. The building rose well above the others in the city, taking the couple away from all the lights. The moon shone brightly above her head and she felt like if she could just extend her hand she'd be able to touch it. Nearby there was a blanket and a picnic basket spread out for the two of them to enjoy.

"Oh Mamo-chan… it's beautiful." She was glad that he hadn't told her what the surprise was. This was something you had to experience, though she was never going to admit to him that he was right.

"I told you that you would like it. This building used to be an old observatory," he explained. "When it moved, the building was still here and, though converted into an office building, the owner decided to keep this room when he purchased the building," Mamoru explained, watching her crane her neck to see as much of the stars as she could. She had a look of amazement plastered on her face. She finally tore her eyes away from the sky and gave him a big smile.

"Mamo-chan, thank you so much. I love it. You're right," though she could barely believe that she had just admitted it, "I would have been mad if you had told me. This is something that has to be experienced first hand." She slipped her arms around him, head once again gazing up at the stars. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her, pulling her a little closer. "How do you know the owner, Mamoru?"

"Oh, we're old friends," he said, avoiding her eyes. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Actually, I'm the owner. The company I run owns this building along with most others in Tokyo."

Stunned didn't begin to cover Usagi's reaction. "Wait, you own a _company_? As in, everything they make goes to you? Where did you get a _company_?" The questions spilled from her mouth before she could even think about what she was saying.

"My father owned it and, when he and my mother passed away, it was left to me. Someone else is currently in charge of most of it but when I'm finished with school, I'll take over."

"I can't believe it. You never told me any of this," she told him. She realized, however, that there was a lot about his past that he didn't mention to her.

"I don't like to if I can help it. I've had a lot of false friends looking to get a payout from me. I've learned not to say anything." Leaning down, he put his mouth to her ear.

"Now, would you like something to eat?" he whispered, kissing her softly on her neck. Usagi could feel his warm breath and nodded as he led her over to the blanket. They sat down and she was soon distracted by the one thing that _could_ distract her from Mamoru: a basket full of food.

"What did you bring?" she asked as she opened the picnic basket and started rummaging through it. Soon she pulled out two turkey sandwiches and handed one to Mamoru and put the other near her. She pulled out two cans of soda and then a container of grapes. She put the grapes in between them before sitting back comfortably and munching on her sandwich. Her eyes once again went to the ceiling. Mamoru, however, couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had told her to dress casually because he had felt she'd be more comfortable. If he had known she looked so good in casual he would never have told her that.

She wore shorts that were shorter then anything he'd ever seen her in. She also donned a babe blue shirt that fit her form and matched perfectly with the white shorts. It had no sleeves and the v-neck went low. It still covered everything adequately but showed just enough to send his imagination reeling. On her feel were simple white flip flops that she had slipped off her feet just before she sat down. Her hair was in its usual ondongos but she had put little white ribbons around each.

Usagi turned her head and noticed Mamoru gazing at her. Instead of looking elsewhere, like he usually did, he held her gaze. She smiled at him and tilted her head slightly. Not being able to stop himself, he leaned over and captured her glorious lips in a kiss. It was longer then the last, and more intimate. He ran his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth slightly, letting him in. When it finally ended, Usagi's heart was racing.

"How do you do that?" she managed to ask him, thought it was quiet. Mamoru just smiled in response and kissed her again.

"If we keep this up," he commented, "we won't finish the food." Usagi laughed, blushing furiously.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she questioned playfully. Mamoru was quick to keep up her banter.

"Of course not, but if I know anything about your stomach, he'll be none too happy with me." Mamoru picked a grape out of the container and pressed it past her tempting lips and into her mouth.

"Mmm." She picked up a grape in turn. He leaned over and, catching her fingers in the corners of his mouth, removed the grape from her hand. She laughed before putting another one in his mouth.

"Delicious," he commented, smile never leaving his face.

"The grape, or my fingers?" she questioned, her eyebrow raised. Mamoru shrugged.

"Either, both," he told her honestly. She laughed again and threw a grape at him. He responded in kind by tickling her ribs without mercy. He knew exactly where she was ticklish and she fell back onto the blanket in fits of laughter.

"Mamo-chan! Stop!" she gasped, trying desperately trying to stop the attack. Mamoru shook his head.

"Not a chance, Usako." He continued his attacked as she begged for mercy in between her laughter. Finally his hands stilled and he leaned down and kissed her. He lay back on the blanket and Usagi settled her head on his shoulder, both gazing at the endless expanse of stars above them.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"I'm having a wonderful time tonight."

"I'm glad, Usako."

--

"Hey, Motoki-kun!" Usagi called the second she entered the arcade. Her date with Mamoru had just finished and they had decided to end the evening with a trip to the arcade. Motoki looked up to see Usagi slide onto a stool.

"Hey, Usagi-chan. You're in a good mood," he commented. The girl had practically bounced into the arcade she was radiating such excitement. Usagi beamed at him, confirming what was already so obvious.

"Motoki-kun, it was amazing. Mamoru took me to this old observatory and all you could see were endless stars. Then we had a picnic and afterwards cheesecake! It was so romantic and amazing. I don't think I've ever had a better night." She sighed, her thoughts going back to every detail of the night. Motoki smiled at her joy. He knew what she was talking about. He had taken Reika there once and it had earned him their first kiss. It seemed like the stars had done it again. Seconds later, the arcade doors opened again Mamoru came in and sat next to Usagi.

"Hey, Motoki," he greeted his friend.

"Hey, Mamoru. Usagi-chan has been telling me all about your date. I might have to take Reika there again. That was a good date."

"Didn't you two kiss for the first time there?" Mamoru asked suspiciously. Motoki beamed.

"Yup!" he said. Mamoru rolled his eyes and then turned toward Usagi.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked her, grabbing a menu from behind the counter. Neither of them really needed it but Mamoru thought it would be impolite not to offer her one. They had actually started to eat the picnic contents, but inevitably ended up throwing the food at each other. The only thing they really ended up eating was a few grapes and a piece of cheesecake so they both were a lot hungrier than they had planned.

"I could go for a chocolate shake and chicken sandwich," she told him before he could pry a menu loose.

"And I'll have a tea with a cheeseburger," he added to the order. Motoki nodded and left to get their food. Once again Mamoru's attention was on Usagi. "So you had fun tonight?"

"Mamo-chan, it's the best time that I've ever had. Thank you," she replied enthusiastically. She laid her head on his shoulder. "No boy has ever done something like that. It's ten times more romantic then the movies or something such as that."

"Well, there weren't any good movies playing anyways."

When Motoki came out with their orders Usagi took her head off his shoulder and dug into her food. They ate in silence and when they were finished decided that it was time to go.

At Usagi's house Mamoru once again helped her out of the car and walked her to her door. She was radiant, smiling constantly, a complete turn around from the previous evening. Mamoru was glad that he hadn't screwed up this time. She genuinely seemed to have a good time and that made him happy. He kissed her good-night and left. He had to refrain from cheering and screaming in excitement in his car. Things were finally starting to look up.

--

"I've never seen a guy be so romantic," Usagi dished the next day. Rei sat across from her, wanting to know the most minute details about Usagi's evening. "I don't know what happened between yesterday morning and last night but something must have. It was like he was a completely different person."

"I'm glad it worked out, Usagi. Gives all of us single girls something to look forward to," Rei answered, plucking one of Usagi's fries off her plate while she was distracted.

"Rei," Usagi chided, "you wouldn't be single if you would just tell Yuuichirou how you felt." Usagi swatted her friend's hand away when she tried to go in for another fry. Rei sighed. They'd been through this a million times. She knew she loved him but she just didn't quite know how to approach it.

"Yeah, so everyone keeps telling me," she said, not wanting to discuss it again. "But the minute Yuuichirou and I start dating is the minute that Ami and Ryo-chan admit their feeling for each other." Both girls giggled. Everyone knew how Ami and Ryo felt about each other, except maybe Ami and Ryo-chan.

"Can't argue with you there," Usagi conceded. A ping announced the arrival of another person into the arcade. Usagi looked up and smiled. Rei knew, even without looking behind her that Mamoru had just entered the room. She greeted him when he came over.

"Hello, Mamoru-kun."

"Hey, Rei-chan. How are you?" he answered.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Are you here to steal Usagi?" she asked, indicating her friend across the table who hadn't taken her eyes off Mamoru since he walked in.

"How did you ever guess?"

"Why else would you be here?" came her sarcastic response. Mamoru laughed and nodded.

"Good point," he agreed. "And here I thought you were so intuitive."

"Nope, not intuitive, just not stupid. However, I don't think you're going to be able to coerce her away, Mamoru-kun. I mean, after all we _are _having a very important conversation," she informed him.

"Oh, but I have just the thing to tempt her away," he told her, smirk on his face. Rei raised an eyebrow in question. Mamoru leaned down and whispered, "Shopping." Rei threw her hands up.

"How is a girl supposed to compete with that?" She threw her things into her book back, stood up and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Usagi."

"Bye, Rei," Usagi answered through giggles and waved goodbye to her friend. She turned and looked up at Mamoru. "Are we really going shopping or did you just say that to get Rei to leave?"

"We're really going shopping," he answered. He moved aside so she could get up, paid for her fries and then followed her out of the arcade.

--

"Mamo-chan, let's go there first," Usagi said in excitement. She pointed to a near-by store and ran in before he could respond. He followed her in and immediately wished he hadn't. The store was obviously female and he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Umm… Usagi, I'm just going to wait outside," he told her uncomfortably before ducking out of the store and headed to a near-by bench. Usagi nodded in the affirmative. She didn't mind. She didn't really think that he'd want to be in here. A few minutes later she walked out and Mamoru looked up, surprised. "I didn't expect you to be out so soon," he told her.

"Well," she answered, shrugging, "It didn't really seem fair. Let's go somewhere we both want to go." She tilted her head in the general direction of the rest of the stores. Mamoru smiled, and stood up to follow her.

They hopped from store to store, and Usagi showed just as much enthusiasm for the first as she did the last. They bought some ice cream half way through the trip before walking down the mall once again. Mamoru's wallet was screaming at him for buying her so much crap, as were his arms for carrying most of it. He was pretty certain that the girl would never have to buy an article of clothing again but it was just too difficult to tell her no when it made her so happy. She raced into the CD store they were passing and started looking for her favorite groups. Mamoru sauntered after her and flipped through some CDs in the classical section. Finally after about another four stores, he opted for a rest. They both sat down on a bench in the courtyard in the middle of the mall. Mamoru put all the bags down, his arms more tired than he could remember.

"You know, Mamo-chan, you didn't have to buy me all that stuff," she told him as he dropped the bags and leaned back, shrugging.

"I didn't mind. Whatever makes you happy," he told her honestly. It brought a smile to her face, a smile that had scarcely left since the previous night.

"I've had a great time, Mamo-chan. And I was wondering… there's a carnival in town and if you felt like going, I guess we could go…" she stammered. This was a lot more nerve wracking than she thought and she already knew that he enjoyed spending time with her. He had to or why put himself through the torture of shopping with her. Mamoru chuckled and leaned in close.

"Why, Usako, are you asking me out on a date?" he asked, his voice low and amused. Usagi turned beet red. It just made Mamoru laugh more. "I'd love to go, Usagi," he told her, he teasing finished. She smiled and visibly relaxed. She leaned over to kiss him but Mamoru pulled away, not wanting, as usual, to show his affections in public. Usagi looked at him confused and a little hurt. He had never pulled away before, so what was wrong now?

"What, Mamo-chan?" she asked, knowing there must have been something she was missing, some reason she couldn't see. Mamoru looked around him at all the people milling about.

"Usagi, no one wants to see us do that," he told her. Usagi didn't know what to say. This wasn't the reason she had expected him to tell her and she couldn't understand it. He didn't want to kiss her, just because there were people around? There was only one reason why she could think that it would be a problem. She looked down at her hands, her voice hurt when she answered.

"I get it. We can be a couple as long as no one sees. We can be boyfriend and girlfriend as long as we're alone," she said softly. Mamoru was a little surprised. She did get. He was glad that he wouldn't have to try and explain the reasons why he couldn't show her the affections he wanted to shower on her constantly. He especially didn't want to talk about it in the middle of the mall.

"Mamoru, if you were ashamed of me all you had to do was say so," she told him, looking up to meet his eyes. Mamoru looked at her shocked, suddenly realizing that she didn't get it. She had deduced something completely different than his intentions.

"Usagi, that's not-" he tried to explain, but it was too late. She had already grabbed her purse and ran, leaving behind him and all the things he had bought her that day. He stood to go after her but stopped, knowing he'd never catch her, especially lugging all the merchandise he was. He slumped onto the bench and put his head in his hands. Things had been perfect and then suddenly they were back to normal. It seemed that their relationship was doomed to misunderstandings and fights. He sighed and picked everything up. He would see her tomorrow and then he could try and explain to her. After all, it wasn't like she could avoid him; he had all her bags.

--

It had been a week since Mamoru had seen her and he was going insane. Her friends never showed up either so he couldn't ask them what had happened. She refused to pick up her phone when he called her and was conspicuously out every time he stopped by her house. It didn't matter what time of day it was, her mother always told him that she wasn't there. It would have been more convincing if her bedroom light hadn't been on.

He went over what had happened for about the hundredth time. When he hadn't showed any affection in public, it was because he felt weird doing it, not because he didn't want to or thought she didn't deserve it. He felt uncomfortable when he watched other people do it so never did it himself, under the supposition no one wanted to see it. He assumed Usagi felt the same way and so never saw any wrong doing in his actions. He couldn't imagine anyone feeling any different about the subject, despite Motoki's warning. But he never in a million years thought that she would think he was _ashamed_ of her. How could anyone doubt that he adored her? All they had to do was look at him. He was pretty sure that he stared at her every second of every day, talked to her as often as he could, and did everything for her that he could think of. If he had only known that she felt this way he would have kissed her a million times, right in front of everyone.

"You screwed up," someone chided him. Mamoru lifted his head of the counter and looked at his best friend.

"Go away, Motoki. I don't want to hear it," he complained.

"What did you do?" Motoki asked him in a voice that more than compelled Mamoru to answer the question. Mamoru groaned and dropped his head onto the counter, a loud "thump" emitting from where forehead met hard surface. He gave an answer which was completely muffled and unintelligible. "Come again?" Motoki asked, unable to understand anything he had said. Mamoru lifted his head up.

"She took my lack of public affection as me being ashamed of her," Mamoru answered with a groan. Motoki slapped Mamoru upside the head. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing where Motoki had hit him.

"Because I warned you," Motoki answered before hitting him upside the head again.

"Ow! Stop doing that!" Mamoru complained, blocking a third shot to the head.

"I told you this whole avoiding her like the plague in public thing was going to blow up in your face," Motoki all but yelled at Mamoru, "but did you listen to a single word that I said? NO! And now she's mad at you. I mean she's going to ignore you for a good day," he told Mamoru matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong about one thing," Mamoru told him with no enthusiasm. "I'm already up to seven days." Motoki hit him upside the head again, then sighed.

"Mamoru, what am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically.

"I wish I had known," Mamoru said, cursing himself. "I wish I hadn't been so stupid and ridiculous about the whole thing. I wish I had kissed her and hugged her and held her every time we met. Or at least…" Mamoru groan with frustration, his forehead hitting the counter again.

"But you didn't, and now you're going to have to talk to her," Motoki told him, cleaning the counter where his friend's head had left smudges.

"Can't," Mamoru responded promptly.

"Why?" Motoki asked slowly. Mamoru sighed.

"She won't answer the phone, won't come to the arcade, leaves school from a different door each day and goes home a different way each day. Somehow she manages to avoid me and never comes home, or so her mother tells me every time I go there. She also won't let me in the house, nor will her friends let me go near her. I can't even apologize to her. I screwed up and now I lost her," he explained patiently but he felt like crying. He didn't think he could screw things up so badly and so quickly. He hadn't thought that she would have been able to avoid him for so long but that's exactly what she had done and if he didn't do something quickly he was never going to get her back.

"No wonder she was so upset today," Motoki commented dryly. Mamoru's head shot up and Motoki absentmindedly cleaned the smudge off the counter.

"Today? You saw her today?" Mamoru asked urgently.

"Yeah, right before she went to the… oh no," he shook his head. "I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't. I wasn't even supposed to mention she was here," Motoki informed his friend. Mamoru stood up and grabbed Motoki by his shirt.

"Tell me where she is," he said threateningly.

"Mamoru I-"

"Tell me! I have to see her; I have to make it up to her," he demanded. Motoki sighed, wondering why he was bothering to fight it. He knew he was going to tell Mamoru anyways. Motoki couldn't stand seeing him so desolate much longer.

"She went to that knew karaoke bar downtown," Motoki conceded. Mamoru hugged him then took off. "But don't tell her I told you!" he yelled after Mamoru's receding back. Mamoru didn't hear.

He ran down the street as fast as he could, turning two blocks later. He narrowly missed a woman pushing a stroller and weaved his way through the crowd of people on the sidewalks. He probably hit more than a few of them but didn't even stop to apologize. He didn't have time. What if she left before he could get there? He was winded by the time he finally made it there and had to take a few deep breaths.

When he walked in, everything but the stage was dark. Mamoru scanned the crowd frantically hoping to see or her friends. He spotted her friends, but she wasn't among them. Finally, after looking everywhere else, his eyes landed on the stage. There, in the middle of a number, was his favorite Ondango Atama. He knew it was his bad karma come to haunt him but he took a deep breath anyways and headed toward the stage.

--

Usagi has seen him enter and she was going to kill Motoki for telling him where she was. She hadn't seen him for a week and it had been the worst week of her life. She had been miserable and in turn made her friends miserable. However, he had hurt her so badly that she knew if she didn't avoid him, she'd never get over him. She wanted, needed, to get over him. She continued her song and pretended not to notice him heading toward the stage.

Then he did something that threw her off completely. He walked onto the stage! What was he doing? She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to just walk up here. The karaoke stage wasn't exactly the place to be having a conversation about your failed relationship. Usagi stopped her song and put the microphone back into its stand so not to break it when she beat him up. She turned toward Mamoru, furious and fully ready to vent all of her anger from the past week out on him.

"Mamoru-baka, what the hell do you think you're-" She was efficiently cut off when Mamoru pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly. Right there. In front of everyone. It was barely a kiss appropriate for the closest of friends who would turn their heads, let alone a room full of strangers that were staring straight at them.

Usagi didn't know how to react. She had been mad at him because she thought that he was ashamed of her. Yet here he was kissing her, on stage no less, with everyone watching. They even had a spotlight on them! So she did the only thing she could think of. She jump up into his arms and, with her legs around his waist, kissed him back with as much intensity as he was giving.

Everyone in the room started whistling and cat calling, though neither seemed to notice. Usagi's friends at first just stared at her, but then started cheering along with the rest. When Mamoru finally pulled away, though continued to hold her with her legs around his waist, everyone was on their feet cheering. Mamoru's eyes, however, never left Usagi.

"Mamo-chan…"

"I'm sorry, Usako," he said, loud enough that she could hear but soft enough that even those in the front row couldn't. "I never meant for you to feel like I was ashamed of you. You're the only girl I want and I didn't know I had hurt you until it was too late. I love you, Usako," he told her, deciding that he wasn't going to keep anything from her again. Usagi gasped in surprise and then smiled widely for him.

"Oh, Mamo-chan… I love you too," she told him then kissed him quickly. He smiled and relaxed, glad that she believed him, that she loved him. It was more than he deserved. There were more catcalls and Mamoru suddenly seemed realized that everyone was staring at, and cheering for, them. He blushed considerably.

"Umm… Usako? Do you think we could go talk somewhere… not so public?" he asked. Usagi laughed, realizing that this probably wasn't the best place to discuss things.

"Sure, Mamo-chan. Let's go somewhere so we can be alone," she told him, sliding down onto her own two feet. He led her offstage and out of the loud shop and to his care. From there, he drove to his apartment a few blocks away. Normally he would just walk, but originally he had been planning to drive around to try and get her to talk to him. They took the elevator up to his apartment and, when inside, he sat on the couch and she on his lap, head on his shoulder.

"Usako, it never crossed my mind that you would think that I was ashamed of you. I'm not very good at showing my emotions to anyone, and I never do it in public. I always felt uncomfortable when people would sit there and make out in public, so I never showed any affection in public. I just assumed no one would want to see it," he explained to her, telling her what he had thought about probably over 100 times in the past week. "But I took it too far. I wouldn't even touch you in public or flatter you when anyone was around. I plan to change that, I do, just give me a little time to adjust."

"I'm sorry too, Mamo-chan. I never thought to ask you about it before I took off. I just assumed that was the reason." She chuckled softly to herself. "We should really stop with the assumption and I should have known better then to believe that would be the reason behind your lack of affectionate displays."

"I guess we both have things to get used to in this relationship."

"I guess so," she answered, "But you're worth it."

"As are you, Usako."

She snuggled close to him, burying her head in his neck. He smelled like roses and he was soft and comforting.

"Hey, Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"It's only in public that you have problems with showing your affections, right?"

"Mmm," he answered affirmatively.

"Well, I can't help but notice that right now we're completely alone in your apartment," she pointed out to him, a mischievous grin on her face. Mamoru chuckled.

"So we are," he moved so that she was lying on the couch next to him, "something that I plan to take full advantage of." And without another word, he kissed, planning to do the same thing, everyday for the rest of his life.

--

Ugh, I hate endings. I feel that I'm never very good at them and they never end quite like I want them to. Anyways, hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
